Running Back To You
by Unbroken Promise
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha she loves him, and Kagome finds out that he returns her feelings. So what will happen when they get together then Kagome catches Inuyasha in Kikyo's embracement? What will happen if she leaves or stays?
1. Couldn't Leave You

"Inuyasha, I can't do this," Kagome forced the words out of her mouth as she stood with her back facing him. Afraid that she might regret leaving him if she looked into his butterscotch eyes. "I'm sick of being hurt by you, I don't think I can take much more." Kagome whispered as the tears began to fall down her pale cheeks.

_**You're so scared to show emotion  
That I think you're bleeding from within  
And 'I've tried to reach inside you  
And break the walls so we can Begin **_

Inuyasha's confused face suddenly changed to a look of horror, "Kagome…." He walked slowly towards her afraid she might disappear from his sights if he hurried. He stood with his hot breath hitting her pale neck, sending shivers all over her body.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she clenched her fists by her side, "You hurt me Inuyasha…in the worst way possible…" Kagome let out the heavy breath she held. She didn't wait for a response knowing he would just stand there in shock, as she finally confessed how she felt, "I have been with you through this whole journey, and I had about as much I can take."

_**I've walked to hell with you I've done it all to please you baby  
And we've come so far that now I really need you too**_

"I can't live this lie anymore, it's too painful. I finally see that I'll never be enough for you, you'll always go to her."

_**Let it out Let it out and Let me in  
Let it go don't you no that I'm waiting  
For you **_

The tears flowed freely now, and she didn't even try to stop them now.

Inuyasha's heart twisted in pain for the woman before him.

"Kagome I'm sorry," Inuyasha tried to apologize as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and slowly turning her around to where he was face to face with her. He brushed his fingertips lightly over her cheekbone, then slowly wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

_**I'm wanting to belong here  
I'm trying to hold on and understand  
That you've been through so much  
That its hard to trust someone again   
My dreams are always with you  
My hopes they lie within you baby  
But I've tried so hard that now I really need you to **_

"Please don't do that," Kagome said in a shaky whisper.

Inuyasha's brows drew together, giving her a puzzled look, "Why?" Kagome grab his hand and pushed his hand away. " I just can't take you acting like that, because I don't know if I have the strength to leave you, if you keep it up. I don't want to be here if I'm only a jewel shard detector."

" Kagome that isn't true, I wouldn't have you here and have you go through this just because you can detect the jewel. You're far more than just a jewel shard detector! You're the one who taught me to trust again, you're the one that broke Kikyo's spell on me, you're the one who…" Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

_**I want to see you let me see you let me in, let me in  
I want to know you, the worst about you I want to see everything  
Everything everything **_

"What?" Kagome asked as another tear trickled down her cheek. Inuyasha's eyes softened, as he watched her tear make it's way down her cheek before he caught it with his fingertips. "You know what? I just realized something I should of told you along time ago." Inuyasha whispered to her softly.

"Kagome I think….I know…I love you…I love you Kagome," he whispered more firmly as he blushed a bright red

Kagome let a gasp escape her, "Then how come you left me all those times before?" Kagome asked holding back her hopes.

_**Let it out Let it out and Let me in  
Let it go don't you know that I'm waiting  
For you**_

"Kikyo was my first love Kagome, I'll never be able to erase her from my memory. But my love for her has changed into a friendship kind of love, but Kagome now at this moment I want to be with you forever."

Kagome felt fresh tears appear in her eyes, as her heart felt the pieces coming back together.

"Hey I'm telling you my feelings and all you can do is cry? Come on Kagome, you know that I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha frowned as Kagome laughed at him, when she wiped her tears away.

"They're happy tears, I'm so happy that I'm crying. I love you too Inuyasha, I want to be with you...forever."

As soon as them words left Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha covered his lips over hers. Kagome gasped, not expecting Inuyasha to kiss her, as she slowly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Inuyasha's arms went around Kagome's waist as he lifted her feet off the ground, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip making her moan.

Inuyasha pulled back slowly noticing that they were both running out of breath. "Kagome I love you," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Inuyasha," she whispered back, closing her eyes as his lips hit her forehead to remember this moment.

They were so wrapped up in the moment that they never noticed a pair of eyes were watching them behind the trees.


	2. Appeared Lie

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently back to the camp grounds where the rest of the gang waited for them . Once the saw Inuyasha holding hands with Kagome they couldn't help but smile. "So I guess you two finally settled your differences?" Sango asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Inuyasha your going to have to teach me your ways," Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Inuyasha. "But without the arguing, yelling, and all the unnecessary stuff," Miroku laughed.

"Why you!" Inuyasha went to go hit Miroku but he remember that he was holding Kagome's hand, which was much better than beating a perverted monk.

"Kagome don't you have a test thing tomorrow?" Shippo asked as he grabbed a chemistry booklet.

This sent Kagome screaming, "Oh my gosh I totally forgot! Hurry Inuyasha I have to go home! I have to study! I'm so going to fail this year!"

"No," Inuyasha told her.

"What?"

"You heard me…I said no."

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"I HAVE a TEST to TAKE! And if you EVER want me to COME BACK YOU MISTER WILL LET me go back for one day to take a test!" Kagome yelled in her serious but yet scary voice that she saved for special occasions like this one.

"Okay but only for one day," Inuyasha peeled himself off the dirt floor, then pointed a finger at her.

"I mean it Kagome we don't have much time to waste here," Inuyasha tried to explain to her.

"I know Inuyasha I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important!" Kagome shot back at him.

"Fine I'll take you back tomorrow morning, its too late to take you back now."

Kagome let out an extra breath of defeat, "Okay but early in the morning your taking me back.

Everyone began to huddle around the fire, to find their sleeping place for tonight. Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag out of her big yellow bag and some covers to hand out, when she notice that she was one short. She looked for Inuyasha and noticed that he was leaning against a tree, a ways from the warm fire.

She slowly began to walk to him, "What do you think your doing?"

He glanced out her, "trying to sleep."

"But you don't have a cover or anything," Kagome stated the obvious.

He gave a shrug, that brought a frown upon Kagome's lips.

"Okay I see you're going to be stubborn," Kagome sat down next to him and brought the cover around both of them.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as a blush crept upon his face.

"I'm sleeping," Kagome whispered as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The minutes passed before Inuyasha finally relaxed and brought an arm around Kagome so he could protect her from the wind. He could tell that she was finally asleep as her breath even out and she had that dreamy look on her face.

He smiled down at her thinking of the time the first met….

She was still as fierce and wild as the day they met…

His thoughts were interrupted though by a white soul collector that flew around the tree tops

"Kikyo…"

He gently wrapped Kagome up in her sleep bag, before he sped off to find his first love. He didn't run for long before he came upon her sitting by the lake staring endlessly at it.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I came to see you…and to say goodbye…"

Kikyo smirked a sad grin before she stood up, and casted a glance towards him.

"I knew that you would fall for my reincarnation," she spat with a hint a venom laced through her words.

"Kikyo don't be like that, I love Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly as he closed the space between them.

AT CAMP

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, and went to lay her head on Inuyasha's chest, but her head only met cold ground. Surprised Kagome sat up to look for Inuyasha, but he was no where in sight. "Maybe he had to go use the bathroom," she thought to herself.

So she sat there waiting for about ten minutes, getting more worried as the seconds ticked by. "Okay well maybe…" her voice stopped as she say a soul collector pass by. Kagome felt her heart break into a million pieces as the tears already started to form. "Please Inuyasha don't let me catch you with her."

She slowly made her way through the thick forest as she came to a small beautiful lake. With each step she took the louder her heart sounded against her chest, "Please don't be with her, please don't…."

Kagome's words trailed off as she saw Inuyasha embracing Kikyo with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kikyo you will always be with me, no matter what."

Kagome stood there in shock as the tears made it down her cheeks.

All she could think about was, "He lied…he lied to me."

Kagome couldn't watch this seem before her as she turned and began to run back to camp.

She could feel her heart braking as her lungs felt like they were on fire.

She came upon the camp site and grabbed her yellow bag, leaving her covers and sleeping bag behind.

Then without looking back she ran away from it all….

Away from the pain….

Away from her friends…

Away from her first love…


	3. Author's NOTE!

Okay this is just an author's note…**NOT** an **UPDATE** on the **CHAPTER**….lol

**Please don't kill me!**

Okay down to business…

1. I need awesome song lyrics…so if you have an awesome song and you think I'll like it send it to me or something…

2. Also I don't know who I want to pair Kagome's daughter with….between Miroku and Sango's son….Kouga's son….or someone random made up….I'm stuck…

3.Oh yeah I'm going to try to update in the next couple hours or day…but that's if I get the story flowing….lol…

4. Also if you want to give me some advice about how the story should play out, then go ahead and tell me cause then I know what my readers expect out of me... )

4. And Finally I need more **REVIEWS** so if you know someone who would like my story, then have them check it out….or check out my other story, "Save Me," it's a vampire story….

**ALSO A BIG THANKS TO….FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!!!**

**YOU GUYS REALLY KEEP ME GOING….BIG THANKS!!!!**

DARKGEISHA 

notemobutgirly

brokenchaos

Stardustprincess


	4. One Last Moment With You

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

Kagome laid against the rough wood of the old sacred well letting her tears freely course down her pale cheeks; to disappear into the deep darkness of the well 

"Inuyasha I miss you so much,"

Kagome said between clenched teeth, trying to force the pain of his absence from her broken heart.

She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still continued whispering softly about how he lied to her.

It helped ease the pain that Inuyasha forced upon her fragile heart.

"Why can't you just be with me?"

"Am I not enough for you?"

"I love you…"

"But why?"

The sobs racked her tiny body as her cries over took her into a deep depressing darkness.

She sat there all morning…all evening crying her broken heart out.

Letting the pain over take her…not caring no longer…

"Inuyasha I'm giving up…you don't belong with me,"

Kagome tried to convince herself when she wiped away the tears.

"But I can't move on…I can't unless I see you this one last time…" 

Kagome whispered to herself as she felt the jewel shards pulse in her hand, "And finally give you theses….for good."

_**I'll stick around  
and see how bad it gets  
I'll settle down  
and deal with old regrets  
you know I  
I adore you **_

She stood up shakily as she grasped the edge of the well and sat down on the ledge to bring her legs around to dangly over the darkness of the well. 

"One last time…" Kagome pushed herself into the darkness to be adsorbed into a flash of bright purple. 

_**WITH INUYASHA**_

Inuyasha sat underneath the shining stars of the dark night sky staring endlessly at the well.

"Kagome I promise I'll wait for you," he vowed as he still sat by the well side, every day that week.

Tears always clung to his eyes at the mere thought of her. 

"She just left me…why?" 

He kept repeating that to himself for hours, until he couldn't bare to even think about it.

It hurt every time his mind wondered to the woman he loved, Kagome…not Kikyo.

"I love her…I told her I did…why…" The questioned died on his lips, he couldn't bare to think about her leaving him."

The night air began to pick up, blowing his silver hair from his face, and drying his tear stained face. 

Anger began to pulse within him…at himself…at Kagome for leaving with no explanation…and everything was turning out wrong.

He pushed himself off the dried green grass to stand with his back facing the well, with his fists clenched tightly to where blood began to trickle down his palms.

"Why did you leave Kagome?" He asked not expecting a reply. 

"I had to Inuyasha…"

_**I can't let you go  
can't let you go  
you're part of my soul  
you're all that I know  
can't let you go **_

Inuyasha whipped around to stare at Kagome in utter disbelieve. 

"Kagome…" Within seconds Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped in his arms crushing her small form against him. 

Kagome felt his tears against her neck, "I thought you left for good," he whispered. 

"No silly I told you I had a test to take," Kagome shivered at how easily she lied to him.

"But I couldn't get through the well, and I thought it closed up…"

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Inuyasha screamed at her showing her how worried he was.

"At first I thought you were dead! Then I though you were kidnapped again! I was sooo…." His words were caught off as Kagome smashed her soft pink lips against his. 

_**is it better now  
do you feel like all is fair  
can we work it out  
so it's easier for me to bear  
because life  
it can blind you**_

Kagome slowly pulled back feeling the need to finally breath, "Sorry I couldn't help myself,"Kagome blushed.

Before another word left her lips Inuyasha crushed his lips against hers.

Kagome brought her arms around Inuyasha's neck to pull herself closer, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her up, closer to him.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lips asking to enter, before she slowly opened to have him taste her. 

He heard her let out a soft moan as his tongue touched hers, "Inuyasha…"

His hands traveled along her back to come back down, to the edge her shirt.

"Inuyasha we can't…"

_**down from the edge  
I can see where we end  
I'd give up all my days to go back  
there was all this wonder  
and all this magic  
is all this wonder  
over and done **_

Inuyasha quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Inuyasha blushed bright red, not being able to meet her gaze. 

"No Inuyasha I want to but, we need to find somewhere more private." Kagome giggled at his shocked face.

"Oh Okay," Inuyasha swept Kagome in his arms, and sped away to find Kagome a more private place. 

Inuyasha finally stopped and put Kagome down in front of a beautiful waterfall, that shined a light blue in the pale moon light. 

"It's beautiful…" Kagome breathed.

"You haven't even seen the best part," Inuyasha complained.

"Oh? Well I think it's time to show me."

Inuyasha walked over to the waterfall, but not before grabbing Kagome's hand and disappearing behind the water.

"Inuyasha its too dark in here," Kagome complained as her shoulder brushed against a cool, rock.

"It won't be for to long," Inuyasha told her.

And right after the words passed his lips Kagome saw the most beautiful sight her eyes ever laid eyes on. 

It was some what of a lake with crystal clear water, that had an island in the center. But what made it breath taking was the many firefly flying around lightening up the cave. 

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms and flew across the lake and landed gracefully on the center of the island. 

"Hold on," Inuyasha disappeared.

After a few minutes she could hear the faint whisper, "Close your eyes."

She listened of course, and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes to see

white candles everywhere decorating the beautiful cave, and a soft bed made out of many blanket and pillow. 

"Inuyasha where did you get all of this stuff?" She asked with curiosity filling her. 

"This use to be my secret place to hide away when my mother died…I never showed anybody this cave, well besides you." Inuyasha confessed.

"Oh Inuyasha.." Kagome walked over to him and kissed him passionality. 

Inuyasha responded as he wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her back.

He ran his hands down her arms, then caressing her fingers softly, as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

_**if love were a whisper  
what could I give you to speak  
maybe you're out of my reach **_

His lips traveled down to the side of her neck, as he pressed his hands on her back so he could get her closer to him.

Nervously he grabbed the end of her shirt and slowly starting to bring it up.

"Inuyasha hurry," Kagome whispered.

This caused him to laugh, "I want to take you slowly so I can memorize you."

"Well you better hurry before you memorize my ass leaving this cave," she growled playfully. 

"Okay…okay…calm down," Inuyasha brought the shirt over her head to reveal a bright red bra that had black hearts.

"Kagome what's that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Its my bra…every girl wear one of theses back in my time," she whispered as he trailed his claws softly over her flat stomach. 

"Take it off please," Inuyasha begged.

Without a word Kagome reached one hand behind her and unfastened it, having it fall to the ground. 

"There all better"

She grinned.

"Your so beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her hard on the lips, almost bruising them, as he brought his hands to her breasts, flickering her nipples.

_**I can't let you go**_


End file.
